Airborne debris or objects projected from tornadoes, hurricanes, explosives and other forces, i.e., projectiles or missiles, can cause significant damage to equipment, buildings, infrastructure and other facilities. Critical infrastructure, buildings, equipment, and other facilities and structures may need barriers to stop projectiles from striking them and causing damage. In particular, when a structure has been damaged along an opening used for ingress and egress, significant problems occur in terms of access to items on opposite sides of the structure. A need exists for a barrier system that includes a sacrificial component absorbing the impact of an incoming projectile under force and a secure component that still protects the structure while allowing passage through an opening in the structure. In other words, a need exists for a two door system in which an outer door is equipped to take the impact and an inner door is protected to maintain a functional way to open and close the structure.